welcome to the family
by Kindred01
Summary: Vampire AU, Spencer goes to see Hannibal when Will goes missing. HL/SR/WG


Spencer woke up shivering, he open his eyes to see he was in a room he's never been in before his head felt heavy like he was drugged. He tried to think back to the last thing he remembered and that was visiting the FBI's psychiatrist Doctor Lecter about the disappearances of Will Graham. His team was called in by Jack Crawford when the doctor Graham went missing. Reid let out a cry at the throbbing pain in his head as put his hand over his eyes. His mind went back to seeing Doctor Lecter who is a close friend of Will Graham.

**…..Flash back…..**

The door open and the dirty blonde man stood there with in his tailored suites "You must be Doctor Reid please come in." Hannibal asked as he stood to the side and let the young man in. The older Doctor took a deep breath as Spencer walked passed him, it was a heavenly scent like Will's but yet so different at the same time. He licked his lips as he looked at the slender frame "Tell me Doctor Reid have you ever met William?" Hannibal asked, Reid was holding onto satchel he looked so small so young…maybe I should read up more about this young man…

"Oh yes I do, he was one of my tutors, we kept in touch since I joined special against Hotchner's team." Hannibal nodded and smiled

"Well it's good to know that there are many people are worried about Will." He said to him, Reid smiled and nodded "Would you like a drink?" Hannibal offered

"Coffee would be nice."

Hannibal left the room to make Reid coffee and add a special ingredient, Spencer looked around the offices taking in how clean and OCD very thing looked neat and very thing was the same high and length. "How long have you and Will been dating?" Will asked, Hannibal walked back into the offices with a raised eye brow

"How did you know that?"

"Sorry I saw your appointment book and had a quick look though you make time to see Will only in the evening and he is your last appointment of the day." Reid said as he took the coffee "Thank you Doctor Lecter." He said as he took a sip of the coffee

"Your right of course we are seeing each other but we are trying to keep it quiet, Will didn't was dear uncle Jack finding out." Reid frowned and looked at him

"What do you mean finding out, you two are not working together all the time and by the looks of Will's files for the last three months he's only being seeing you for a case if it was… did you drug this coffee?" Reid asked as he felt his arms become heavy

"How very astute of you Doctor Reid, yes I did don't worry the drug won't kill you that is not my intention." Hannibal said as he took the coffee cup of Spencer and placed it on desk "Don't fight it my beautiful young doctor, just give in and everything will be different when you wake." Spencer felt his knees buckle

"D...Doctor Lec...ter…" Reid slurred as he felt the man warp his arms around Reid's waist

"Shhhh that's it just let go."

**…..End of Flash back…..**

He was still groggy from the drugs when the door open and he see the outline of Hannibal standing at the door "You're a wake good, Will was angry at me for drugging you."

"Will?" Reid said

"Ah I see they are still buzzing around your system." He said as he walked in and took the chain off his ankle and picked him up bridal style

"S…Stop… p...please." Reid whimpered as he was carried out the room into the harsh light he turned and buried his face into Hannibal's chest. He carried Reid down the hall and into another bed room his own room.

Will was sat on Hannibal's bed just finishing a cup of blood, to make sure that he won't drink Spencer dry. Hannibal walked in with a smile on his face "See Spencer Will is perfectly alright." The Doctor said as he placed the young profiler on the bed.

"What dose did you give him? Hannibal?"

"It's a normal dose I didn't think it would stay in his blood this long." Will frowned and looked down at Spencer and ran his fingers though his hair

"Hello Spencer it's been a while." Will smiled at him as the young doctor looked up at his eyes slightly unfocused

"Will what is going on?" Reid asked as he tried to reach out to grab him.

He gently smiled down at Spencer before he looked up at Hannibal "We're not going to hurt him are we?" He ask the older man as he moved closer to them and cupped Will's cheeks and letting him nuzzle his hand

"No my sweet Will." He smiled as he pulled him up and kissed him. Reid watched as the two men kissed his mind still not working to put the connexions together as he watched, he felt his cheeks heat up as he saw Doctor Lecter slip his tongue into his friend's mouth. What seem liked forever before both men pulled back, blood was trailing down Will's chin as blood painted Hannibal's lips "We are going to show him a glimpse into our lives my dear one." They both looked back at the young profiler with dark eyes

"V…Vampires." Spencer whispered as he tried to pull himself away but still has no control over his own limbs

"Shhh don't fear little one." Hannibal said as both he and Will started to strip out of their clothes.

Reid stood there watching them kiss each other again as they stroked skin that was revealed as each item of clothes were dropped on the floor, Will moaned Hannibal's name as the older vampire moved his lips down Will's neck nipping at the skin drawing blood before licking it up. He knew this shouldn't turn him on this shouldn't make him want those lips on his skin licking up his blood…what's wrong with me… he thought as he Will pull Hannibal's belt off and throw it away before grinning as he popped open the button and the pulled the zip down "I think we should pay some attention to Spencer." Will purred as he bite Hannibal's stomach under his belly button

"He's your present William." Hannibal purred as he warped his arms around his waist as he stood behind him "I want to watch you take him." He whispered.

Will purred as he pulled himself out of Hannibal's hold and crawled onto the bed and over to Spencer "Don't worry we're not going hurt you, you will enjoy yourself trust me Spencer." He smiled as he lowered his head and kissed Reid's neck. His eyes widen in shock as he felt his head turn to the side and started kissing and sucking his neck as Will started to unbutton Spencer's shirt and pushing his hands over the young doctor's skin

"Will." Spencer gasped as he felt the cool fingers pinch and twist his nipples rolling the small nub between his fingers as Will's mouthed at his neck

"Good boy Spencer." He whispered as his lips moved lower over his collar bone as he slipped his shirt down Spencer shoulder.

Hannibal took a seat in a chair by the bed a glass of whisky in his hand as he watched his mate play with the young profiler. He was a very happy vampire as of last week Will agreed to become his mate. So he was a shock when this sweet smelling boy came to his offices, this is the boy that Will had talked about told him how they slept together a couple of times even tho Spencer was so much younger than most of his students so naturally Hannibal had to met him.

Spencer moaned making Hannibal looked back up to see Will has taking Reid into his mouth and had his fingers inside of young man moving, Hannibal chuckled at Will's lack of control as he prepared Reid for something much bigger than his fingers. Spencer was throwing his head from side to side crying out and moaning his cheek and face were red and flustered. The brown haired man pulled his mouth away from Reid's aching hard member as he hooked his fingers in deep making the young Doctor arched off the back as he rubbed his sweet spot. Will pulled as he nuzzled his Ried's thigh before he sunk his fangs into the young man's thigh "AHHHHA!" Spencer screamed as he came on his stomach with a shiver. Pulling his fingers free Will pulled Reid to his knees before moving behind "I want Hannibal to watch." He purred happily as be covered his cock in lube before gently pulling Spencer's down on him gently

"Will oh god please need you." Spencer babbled as he felt Will's members stretch him open "Ahhh!" Spencer cried frowning his head back against Will's shoulder's gasping like he needed air

"So beautiful." Hannibal said as he watched Will start to move his hips.

**Hours later….**

He jumped awake in the hospital bed, Spencer looked around the room and groaned as he rubbed his head "Hey Pretty boy how you feeling?" Reid turned his head towards the voice and frowned

"W…What…?"

"What happen?" Morgan asked his question getting a nodded from the young doctor "You went to see Doctor Lecter and you passed out." Morgan said to him, Reid frown deepen as he sat up

"Passed out?" He asked his voice was a little scratchy and dry

"Yeah if it wasn't for Doctor Lecter it could have been a lot worst, I'm afraid he had to bite you tho." Reid frowned as he looked at his friend

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BITE ME?" He yelled, he didn't mean to yell it just sort of came out, Morgan sighed and took his hand

"He had to turn you Reid don't worry you know Hotch won't kick you off the team I mean he's a vampire himself isn't he. It will be alright pretty boy." Reid was horrified, he didn't want to be a vampire at least not yet he still had 3 more years before the FBI offer him that ideal. "I will let the others know you're a wake." Morgan smiled as he got up and left the room

"Morgan." Reid called out to him

"D…Did we find Will Graham?" He asked softly

"No not yet."


End file.
